


Good Morning

by DCS



Category: DC Comics, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCS/pseuds/DCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown awakes late in the morning after a long and tiring mission. While everyone but her and Alfred are out on their own missions, Stephanie decides to take care of some personal needs... Her assumption of being alone in the mansion with just Alfred is proven wrong in a slightly embarrassing way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The bright, blinding light of the sun trespassed into Stephanie's bedroom and disturbed her already sore eyes through her lids. She turned her head away, trying to ignore the annoying light. But of course, that didn't work. Steph rubbed the sleeps out of her eyes then sat up, straight in the bed before mentally prying back her eye lids so she could check the time on the clock that hung evenly over the dresser across the room. It was already 12:00 pm. Maybe it wasn't that bad of the sun to attempt blinding Stephanie. Her blue eyes swept across every area of the large room before she decided to get out of bed. It's awfully quiet, Steph thought. Then she remembered that everyone was out on their own missions today... Except her. Of course right when she returns from a long mission herself, everyone is out the door, going to do their own stuff. Stephanie sat back down on her bed after getting dressed... All this time by herself and she's going to do something productive when she could be relaxing without a care in the world? No. She thought again. Stephanie laid down on the comfy double bed... There were some personal needs that Steph had to take care of. She closed her eyes, slowly, thinking about many wonderful things. She felt herself getting hot and wet. It was only a matter of seconds before Stephanie had removed her jeans and tank top. She allowed the sun to warm her bare stomach and legs, it was pleasuring. Slowly, Steph ran her fingers down her body before they met the waist band of her panties. She ignored the fabric and teasingly brushed her inner thighs with the tips of her fingers. A shiver ran up her spine. Stephanie found herself thinking deeper and deeper until one certain person filled her mind. He was the only person she wanted right now. She couldn't handle it anymore, her clit was pulsing as if it was BEGGING for pleasure. She removed her laced panties, flinging them across the room. Two of Steph's long fingers entered her mouth, getting them wet before she spread her legs apart and slowly rubbed small circles into her clit. Every now and then, she ran a finger down her slit, slipping it inside her. When she did this, she felt overwhelmed. 

Meanwhile, on the main floor of the Wayne Manor, Alfred dries some plates that were left from Dick and Bruce's breakfast. Soon, tall, muscular boy with dark hair walks into the quiet kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water, chugging it down. "Timothy, do you know if Stephanie is awake, yet?" Alfred turns his attention to Tim, who sets the empty glass down on the counter. He wipes any excess water off of his mouth before replying, "no, but I'll go check." He passes the glass the Alfred before walking away. Tim skips over every second step as he slowly stalks up the stairs to the room Stephanie is in. Gently and slowly, Tim wraps his hand around the door knob, twisting it until he hears the click of the door being unlatched. He wouldn't want to wake Steph if she wasn't already awake. Before Tim can fully open the door he hears Stephanie. "Tim." She whispers, just audible enough for him to hear. Thinking he should stay quiet as well Tim whispers, "yeah?" "Yeah," He hears Stephanie say. His brows furrow. It's irrelevant that someone would reply to "yeah?" with "yeah." Tim continues to slowly open the door. Unfortunately, to Steph, these doors don't make a noise. He thinks his heart is probably jumping rope when he spots the beautiful blonde-haired girl, laying on her bed, practically naked and pleasuring herself. The best part is, she's oblivious to her surroundings, for her mind is deep in thought, and the only sense of hers that is working right is the sense to feel. Tim swallows hard. He's always liked Steph, even when the drove over their bumps in the road or when they stopped dating. He's loved her this whole time and to see her like this... Was just... Wow. His breathing began to get out of pattern and he could tell that by the way Steph had her back arched, she was on the edge. Any second, she could burst into an intense orgasm. He didn't want to stop her but, he didn't think he should be here, watching her... Unless she let him. But then Tim thought back to when he was at the door... Stephanie wasn't calling for Tim, she was moaning his name as the fantasy thought about him ramming his two long fingers into her, floated through her head. Now the smart, Timothy had an idea. He was actually already hard, knowing Steph was fantasizing about him. He closed the door before slowly making his way to Stephanie who was muffling a line of quiet moans. Her eyes remained closed, to keep the hot image of Tim screwing her in her head. Seconds later, Stephanie felt the pleasing pressure of a finger entering her except, it didn't belong to her... She snapped open her eyes and quickly scooted up the bed in fear. She saw Tim standing there, at the edge of her bed, putting his middle finger into his mouth, sucking off Stephs juices as if his finger was a ring pop. "T-Tim... I was just thinking about you. Well... I was just getting dressed and I was just about to go down stairs..." Stephanie attempted to cover her actions with words. But unfortunately, in this situation, that wasn't gonna work. Especially on Tim, who is a great detective. He wouldn't buy it even if he didn't catch her in the middle of her act. Tim removed the finger from his mouth before grabbing Stephanie by the ankles and pulling her down, towards him, so she was back in her laying position. He slowly crawled on top of Steph, who felt exposed and embarrassed, which was physically shown in the pink colour of her cheeks. Tim's face was just an inch away from Steph's. They could both feeling their hearts pounding against their chests. "I know, you were thinking about me... I could hear your thinking though your lips and past that door." Tim spoke in a low, seductive tone as he touched Stephanie's bottom lip with his finger. She barely had time to think before his soft lips were pressed gently onto hers. His large hand traced over her beautiful curves and felt the smoothness of her skin. Soon enough, the two of them were exploring each others mouths with their tongue. Tim supported his body weight on his forearms, not wanting to make it even harder for Steph to breathe. He could feel her breasts though, through her laced bra which consisted of the colour on his Red Robin suit, red but with a little black bow, sewn in the middle. He slightly lowered his body weight onto her, wanting to feel every piece of her through every piece of himself. Stephanie wrapped her legs around Tim's waist, the pressure of his erection against her heat was what inspired Tim to strip off his shirt and gym shorts. He began slowly grinding against her, through his boxers. But Stephanie couldn't handle this. He needed him. Now. When Tim began kissing at her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her argument washed away. Slowly, Tim placed his thumb over Steph's clit, rubbing, small, light counter clockwise circles before pulling it back and kissing it. He pushed Stephanie's legs further apart then slowly, ran his tongue up her pulsing heat starting at her hole all the way up the the small nub. He actually enjoyed doing this, himself. It turned him on and Steph was like a hot dessert. Tim closed his eyes then slowly, moved his tongue in sloppy infinite symbols. Stephanie already felt herself about to reach climax. She closed her eyes, feeling the hot sensation of Tim's tongue on her clit. When she thought this couldn't feel any better, Tim slid in one long finger and pumped slowly. He was already hitting her g-spot, pulling forward, causing Steph to clench the sheets on the bed. Stephanie tangled his fingers in Tim's dark, sexy locks of hair, pulling his face closer. He changed his pattern, which made Stephanie go crazy for him. He was lapping, quickly at her sensitive nub, without detaching his tongue from her skin. He knew she was close to hitting climax... That's why he stopped. Once again, Stephanie's eyes opened quickly, looking down at him. He was removing his boxers from his waist and positioning himself above her. "I need you." He said in low tone. She nodded, agreeing. She needed him, too. While carefully entering Stephanie, Tim kissed along her jawline, then trailed down to her breasts where he finally removed the bra. Stephanie moaned as he licked all the way up to her hard nipple. She was letting him do whatever he wanted with her, which turned them both on. Tim was aware of this. As Tim began picking up the pace to his deep thrusts, his tongue swirled and flicked at Stephanie's pink nipple. She closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing the feeling to wash over her as if she were drunk and was letting her veins carry alcohol while it replaced her blood. Tim looked up at Stephanie then attached his lips to hers. He really loves Steph and she loves him back but it isn't easy to admit in their case. Tim grabbed Steph's right leg and bent it so he could go faster, harder and deeper all at the same time. Stephanie couldn't believe how much Tim drove her over the edge. Every thrust felt like she was falling through a never ending hole. Her senses tingled like crazy. She bucked up her hips, quickly grinding them against Tim's, causing him to groan. He was seriously deep. Their waists would meet whenever he pumped himself back into Steph who was tight, giving extra pleasure to Tim. Dark strands of hair swung back and forth from his head, tickling Stephanie's forehead as they passionately kissed each other. Surprising her, Tim pressed down on Steph's clit, making her feel great, it intensified her bliss by a lot. Neither of them wanted this to end but their bodies couldn't handle it any longer. Tim was hanging by a thread as well as Stephanie. He pulled his lips away from Steph's and laid his forehead against her neck, breathing heavily. "I love you." He whispered against her pulse. Goose bumps began forming all over her body. She looked directly at him, "I love you, too." They were both serious... And maybe this wasn't the best way for them to admit it but at least they built up their courage and said it. Stephanie slid her arms underneath Tim's and hugged him. His force was rocking the bed, causing the backboard to hit the wall behind it. They didn't care what sounds they produced at that moment. Tim then grabbed Stephanie's hand and locked his fingers in hers like they were two perfectly matching puzzle pieces. As if on cue, Stephanie and Tim both bursted into their orgasms, releasing their warm fluids while tensing up. Shivers shot through bodies, moans escaped lips, sheets got clenched and necks got kisses. The embrace between them was warm, friendly and sensational. It was beautiful. Finally, the two of them rode out of their intense pleasure. Tim dropped, tired beside Steph. They both breathed heavily, still holding each others hands. Once they were able to catch their breath, Stephanie spoke up, "I thought you were on a mission, today." Tim looked at her, unsure of what she was talking about. "Nope." Was all he said. And at this point, the two of them were glad he wasn't on a mission. "We should get downstairs. Alfred was wondering if you were awake and now he's probably wondering where I am." Tim laughed a bit before they both sat up and got dressed again. I guess you know where this relationship is headed by now....


End file.
